Boss Strategies/ Guides
Many entries have gear listed as "best gear". Many of these items are not the best in the game, but are instead the best items that a player is expected to have at that point in the game. *Items marked with an asterisk drop from the boss. It is not expected that you have these for your first few runs. Ratingar Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to level up and get yourself a friend, Iron Helmet and a Wooden Shield. Strategies: This boss is fairly simple, grab 1-3 trustworthy friends (or find some!) and gear up. If you are soloing, the basic Kiting method can be used on this boss. Suggestions: It may be wise to kill the Rogues first if you are soloing, or if your team lacks defense. Recommended Gear (Best to worst): Main hand: Long sword*/ Short sword*/ Dagger/ Spiked club Off hand: Wooden Shield*/ Short sword*/ Dagger/ Spiked club/ Hatchet Head: Iron Helm*/ Leather Cap Feet: Leather Boots/ Leather Shoes *He has a small chance to drop a Quartz Rabbit. It is recommended to get this charm early on, even if you come back later to do so. Master Alchemist Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to get the Alchemist's belt, Alchemist's bag, Mace, and various potions. Strategies: The main strategy for the Master Alchemist is to lure the Orcs and Alchemists into the hallway to kill one at a time. Once they have been dealt with, it is best to rush the Master alchemist and kill him as fast as possible. This is to prevent him from using all of his potions, allowing them to drop as loot. Suggestions: ~A Drinking skill of 5 for Potions of Life and Orc Skin Potions. ~ A Life skill of 15. Recommended gear (Best to worst): Main Hand: Longsword/ Shortsword Off Hand: Blue Bee Shield/ Wooden Shield Waist: Alchemists Belt*/ Large Sash/ Sash Head: Hat of Healing/ Iron Helm Feet: Leather Boots Ourik Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to get the Spiked Shield, Large Axe, and Iron Boots. Upon killing Ourik, a door to a chest opens that contains up to 100 gold, various potions, and any of the five rings of defense. Strategies: Ourik is a more challenging boss, as when he spawns with the Large Axe or the Spiked Shield he will deal large amounts of damage to lower leveled players quite fast. The strategies that can be used on Ourik when soloing consist of using the Tree method (On the red chair in the room) or the Kiting method although these become unviable when 2 or more players are in the room. A group size of 2-4 is recommended. Another strategy is very effective to all characters who spawn as left-handed people. What you will need is an axe and 15+ life skill. Highly recommended 20+ life skill. I have seen my friend Blueteeth solo Ourik with 19+ life skill. He was left-handed and as our fat pal Ourik is left-handed, Blueteeth drags him to the right side of Ourik's entrance door and use the tree method to kill Ourik. I find this very helpful for average players. Suggestions: ~A Drinking skill of 5 for Potions of life and Orc skin potions will be very helpful. ~ A Life skill of at least 15, 20 is recommended. ~ It will be easier to do the Wall trick if left handed. Recommended gear (Best to worst): Main Hand: Large Axe*/Mace/Longsword/Shortsword Off Hand: Spiked Shield*/Blue bee shield/Wooden shield Waist: Alchemists belt/Large sash/Sash Head: Iron Helm Feet: Iron boots*/Leather boots The White Wolf Goal: The goal of this boss fight is to level up and beat Sholop's quest to get Shield Skill. You can also get a White Wolf Tooth, White Wolf Pelt, and White Wolf Heart, which you can store to craft various items later on. Strategies: How To Kill The White Wolf With A 99.99% Chance Of Success. This is an excellent strategy of how to kill The White Wolf. It was invented by Bungo, and first tested by Commodore. WARNING: This Strategy requires the use of various potions, and it is recommended for people that desperately want to kill it. SPECIFIC ITEMS YOU WILL NEED: - Potion of Invisibility - Potion of Speed # Find The White Wolf. # When you see its name on the edge of the screen, drink the invisibility potion. # Go up to it and its Pack. # Hit one of the Pack Wolves, drag it slightly away from the rest of the pack. # Kill it! # Repeat this process until all the Wolves are dead until the White Wolf. WARNING: DO NOT HIT THE WHITE WOLF BEFORE KILLING ALL THE PACK WOLVES!!! IF YOU DO, THE CHANCE OF SUCCESS WILL GO DOWN TO 67.32%!!! # Now, The White Wolf's final hour has come! Go up to it and start hitting it! # The dirty coward will begin to run away, so when it starts doing so, drink the Speed. # Run in its way, blocking its path whenever it tries to run away. # And THAT'S how you kill The White Wolf With A 99.99% Chance Of Success! (Please Add The Rest Of The Categories, I don't have time to write the rest!) Satyr Elder Main Goal: The main goal is to get a Forest Dagger or the Forest Ring. Or to complete Wodon's satyr elder quest. Stats - Attack: 10 (-) 28 - Defense: 15 - Life skill: Level 28 (180 hit points) - Dagger skill: Level 20 (30 Accuracy) - Headbutt: Level 18 (28 accuracy) - Drinking skill: Level 17 (17% improved potion effect or duration) Recommendation: (best to worse) Main hand: Forest dagger*/Large axe/Mace Off hand: Spiked Shield/Shield of the bee Waist: Traveler's belt/Alchemist's belt/Large Sash/Sash Head: Iron Helmet Feet: Iron Boots Suggestions: Having a life skill of at least 20 or higher Using a potion of rage to stop being put into a Heavy sleep Using the Tree Trick to deflect headbutts Strategies: Satyr elders are like the normal satyrs in the satyr camps within The Forest, but they can deal more damage, or even cause a player to fall into a Deep Sleep, witch can cause them to lose a lot of health or even, cause the player to die. The most common way of defeating satyr elders is using the tree trick. Make sure the satyr elder is on one side of the tree, and your on the other side. That way he cannot headbutt you. Sometimes he can spawn with Pan Pipes which can put the player into deep sleep. It is best to have a rage on you so you can prevent Heavy sleep, or at least a amulet of sleep resistance. Shaman Goal: The main goal is to get a thin spellbook, scrolls, or finish up inala's shaman quest Suggestions: -Have a few potions of life in your inventory -A defense of at least 25+ -A life skill of 20+ -It's easier if you have a weapon skill, like Axe Skill, Dagger Skill, or Blunt Skill Recommendations (best to worst): Main hand: Large Axe/Mace/Long Sword Off hand: Spiked shield/blue bee shield Waist: Travelers belt/Alchemist's belt Neck: Amulet of Attack/Amulet of Defense Head: Iron helmet Feet: Iron boots Strategies: Shaman is a high-level orc in the orc cave. He has 3 different chambers in the orc cave. Each shaman is surrounded by 3 disciples making it harder to kill. You will want to First make sure your health is full and when the shaman sees you, run out of the chamber and try to take out every disciple one by one. Trying to run from shaman won't do much since he is very determined to kill the player. (If you want to try to escape, head for the exit of the cave, he cannot chase you outside). A Shaman might use scrolls, meaning that he does have magic skill. He can use a Scroll of Healing Wind spell to heal himself and disciples, and at low, he might use a scroll of teleportation to escape the player. If he does use a teleportation scroll, You can go looking for him, but he will start to walk back to his chamber after teleporting. A good strategy can be to flip a coin into the room which will cause only the Shaman to come to you, Or it can lure a disciple out of the room. It can take some practice, so be ready to run if you are at lower levels. Forstyll Goal: The main goal is to complete Wodon's quest and get the axe skill. Suggestions: -A few potions of speed and life in your inventory -A minimum of life 30 is recommended -A defense of 40+ Recommendations (best to worst) Main hand: Forest Dagger/Large Axe Off Hand: Spiked Shield Waist: Traveler's Belt/Alchemist's Belt Neck: Amulet of Attack/Amulet of Defense Head: Iron Helmet Boots: Iron Boots Hands: Heavy Leather Glove/Glove of Healing /Leather Glove Strategies Lolztube's way to defeat Forstyll: As most people know, if you one of the people have the last quest to kill Forstyll, you would normally bring invisibilty. I suggest you have dagger skill which would probably do more damage and you would have a less chance dying more frequently. By having a drinking skill above 10 or having lower like 8 drinking skill but with a glass vial, drink the Invisibility Pot when getting near the Forstyll den. To avoid hassle killing all the mobs defending Forstyll, drinking Invisibility would be the best decision. Drink it and drag Forstyll. Have a speed with you and a couple of life pots ( no matter which ), eggs if possible ( helps regen fast like hell ), levitation ( if you don't have speed and being harassed by Forstyll bring it ). If you have magic, have magic up until level 5 to cast embers and fatigue that decreases Forstyll's speed greatly. Healing winds are recommended as well. To continue on the strategy, drag Forstyll far enough from the prying eyes of elders and satyrs. If possible drag him to a tree so that he can be stuck there. If possible, use two daggers ( any type except the normal one because you will just die ) to inflict more damage on Forstyll. Before Forstyll has half or 3/4 of his health left, he will not use his pan pipes yet. If possible, you can get real close to the opposite side of the tree where Forstyll is stuck. Strike him. If not, be a few pixels away ( not more than 5 because of your dagger range ). Focus on his left side if he doesn't have a weapon or if he does, it doesn't matter anyway. His left side is weak since he won't have a weapon there. The effect of this " tree trick " helps you to not take damage from Forstyll's deadly head butts ( he'll just be smashing his stupid head on a tree. Just why ? ). Be sure you have high defense even with two daggers. Inflict as much as damage as possible until he moves and starts using his pan pipes. Retry this strategy again and again until he dies. Have a supply of invisibility!!!! You will run out and may die but try not to. PLEASE IMPROVISE MY STRATEGY. This is a little complicated and detailed strategy but it did work for me... after dying a couple of times... One Strategy is that you defeat all of the other satyrs nearby him by coin flip baiting them out. You then aggravate Forstyll. You will then use the tree trick to get him stuck. Make sure his headbutt can't hit you. Keep hitting him until you're about halfway then use a speed to escape. Use a life potion to heal back to full. If you're out wait for your Bind Wounds to regenerate. Once you're full do the same strategy until he's dead. 107.192.4.142's Idea. This is my way to kill Forstyll. I creep up behind him and flip a coin. I try not to drag the other Satyrs, only Forstyll. After you have dragged him, drink a speed but try to keep him near you, get him out of the satyr area and use the method Tree Trick to avoid his headbutts. Get him to half health and then run away. Once he returns to his spawning place, regenerate your health and do the same exact thing you did at first, ( drink a speed, etc). Once he has died either just kill the satyrs or just go away. Another good and simple strategy: Bring a friend, both of you clear all the satyrs and satyr elders around Fosrtyll, drag him to a tree, stand behind that tree (both) and one of you begin hitting Fotstyll until he dies. No consumes, easy, fast, and simple (However, i recommend you have 2 or 3 xlifes just in case Forstyll moves from that tree). Since you both are behind the tree, instead of try and find a new path to you, Forstyll will just change targets between the two of you, and will stay stuck on the tree. NOTE: In order to do this strategy, you NEED to bring another person. Minotaur Goal: The main goal of Minotaur is to get a Minotaur Axe, Minotaur horn, Or a Ruby. Suggestions * Having a life level of 27+ * A drinking skill at level 15 * a Magic skill at level 4 * A defense of 40+ * a Potion of Rage, and Some Potions of life or Potions of Extra life Recommendations (in order of best to worse) * Weapon - Morning star of Drain life/Minotaur axe/Dark dagger(s) * Head - Horned Helmet/Iron Helmet * Feet - Boots of agility/Iron boots * Hands - Glove of accuracy/Heavy leather glove/glove of healing * Belt - Casting Sash/Traveler's belt/Alchemist's belt * Shield - Spiked shield * Ring - Forest ring or Defense Ring (Depends on the tier) Tips and strategies Minotaur is strong and powerful, If you are someone with a morning star, it shouldn't be a problem, but for most people who are just starting to farm Minotaur it might be hard. First off you need to prepare yourself not just for Minotaur, but for the Maze itself. Carrying a potion of cure is always a good idea since rats can give you a disease. Another tip is to always be aware for Master Thief. He can pop up as your walking through the maze. It would make things better to stay away from the walls. If you do run into Master Thief, Use a rage if you have to, Or put your consumes to the side so you don't waste anything. Master thief can hit very fast. that's why it could be safer to carry 2 rages. Once you get to Minotaur, make sure to avoid being charged. Charging is something the Minotaur does at least 2-3 times in a battle, and can deal around 100 damage. Just avoiding the charging is only the beginning. Minotaur is like a satyr, He can headbutt you doing around 50 damage. Killing Minotaur as fast as you can is the key to succeeding. If you cant afford a rage, Carry a stone skin. More defense can be a plan B for killing Minotaur. Make sure you're carrying your healing potions and scrolls, Only use a extra life if you're below half, but not too low to die. If you are about to die, Use a Potion of levitation. You might want to use a Scroll of teleportation but you can teleport in a place where you don't know how to get back to Minotaur, or you can teleport next to Master thief Category:Guides